


New beginnings

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 19:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Ianto gains a new friend and a new beginning.





	New beginnings

The last thing Ianto was expecting tonight was the knock on his apartment door.

It was the first night he could properly have called "a night off", since Jack had kicked them all out of the hub earlier that afternoon.

It had been a bad day. Ianto had heard first hand various versions of what had happened from each of the disgruntled Torchwood team members as he brought them coffee. Each of them were different but they all had one consistent theme between them: none of them were happy with Jack and how he had sacrificed Jasmine to the fairies. The rest of team had been glad to get out and avoid having to speak to him.

Ianto didn't know how he felt about it, having been one step removed from it all. It was terrible that the family had lost their little girl, but in the circumstances, there didn't see to be much anyone could have done about it. The fairies seemed intent on letting the world burn if they didn't get what they wanted, and it always fell to Jack to make those unenviable decisions. Bad enough that he had to live with the decision. Worse that he had to bear the wrath of everyone else for making it.

Jack had hovered around the hub like a dark storm cloud after the rest of the team had left, finally snapping at Ianto to go home as well.

That was why the last person Ianto expected to see standing in his doorway was Jack.

'Hi.'

'Hi,' Ianto replied, noticing the furry black and white creature tucked under Jack's arm. The expression on his face was partly contrite, as if apologising for his earlier temper, but the greater part was reserved for some unspeakable sorrow that he was trying hard to conceal.

When Jack didn't say anything, just standing there looking lost, Ianto took charge. 'This is a surprise. Who's your friend?'

Jack looked down, as if noticing the cat for the first time. 'This is Moses. He was Estelle's.'

Now it made sense, thought Ianto. Jack had spent the afternoon, and most of the evening at Estelle's house. Ianto reached out and scratched the placid feline behind his ear.

'I was thinking maybe you could keep each other company?' Jack asked tentatively.

It was sweet of Jack to think of him. They'd both lost someone they loved and now all they had was each other. 'Of course,' Ianto replied, reaching out to take Moses.

Suddenly Jack seemed reluctant to let go, as if he were saying goodbye to the final piece of his loving Estelle. Ianto was gentle in lifting him out of Jack's arms, and held him close to his chest, respecting Jack's feelings. Moses rubbed his chin against Ianto's chest.

'I think he likes me.'

Jack smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. 'What's not to like? Oh, I brought these as well,' he said, proferring the bag from his other hand. 'Some food and litter. Found them in the pantry.'

'Thanks. I promise I'll take good care of him.'

'I know you will.'

Ianto wasn't sure what to say next. All he knew is that he didn't want to leave Jack alone in this state. 'Did you want to come in? I could make coffee.'

Jack tried for a smile again and failed. 'That's okay. Got somewhere I need to be.'

Ianto suspected a roof somewhere. Somewhere very high up where Jack could be alone to mourn. 'Okay.'

'I won't be in tomorrow. Can you let the team know?'

'Sure. Do you need a hand with anything?' Ianto already knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

'No. I need to do this myself.'

'Call me. If you do,' he added.

'Thanks. Goodnight, Ianto.'

'Goodnight, Jack.'

Ianto stood in his doorway watching Jack leave. Just as he was about to reach the stairwell, Ianto called out to him. Jack turned.

'I'm very sorry about Estelle.'

'I know.' And with that he turned again and left.

Ianto closed the door and walked over to the sofa, still cradling his new charge.

'Mrow!'

'Just you and me now buddy. What do you think? Will that be okay?'

'Mrow,' he replied.

Ianto smiled and scratched him under the chin, whilst he made himself comfortable in Ianto's lap. When he fell asleep, Ianto grabbed his laptop, placing on the sofa next to him, and started ordering boxes to be delivered to Estelle's house first thing tomorrow morning.


End file.
